Singer Boi! and Yaoi boi!
by radioactive sago
Summary: Sk8r Boi Gravitation style! we altered the song in order to tell Yuki and Shuichi's story. enjoy singin! Yaoi boi up!
1. Default Chapter

Singer Boi 

By: Ria and Pia - X-mas 02, I think…

Disclaimers: the original song is of course, Sk8er boi, w/c is owned by Avril Lavigne… and we obviously don't own it… and also Gravitation, we don't own them…

Note: just reposted it in this acct. (got 2 accts.)… jus ta make things clear… they might ban meh…=p

Ria-chan and Pia-chan: actually it's a gift for a friend for Christmas but then we liked it so much that we didn't give it to him…heheheheh….

Pia: I remember we were so…. Bangag (out of our minds) when we made this…too bad… we ran out of ideas…

and we have another version of this entitled 'Yaoi Boi' again it was made for him… maybe I'll post it next time!

()-jus comments and stuff that needed to be clear…lyk ye Gravi fans need it ryt?

TRY SINGIN' IT!!

Enjoy singin'!!

* * *

he was a guy  
he was a boy  
can i make it anymore obvious?  
he loved to sing  
he criticized  
what more can i say?  
  
he wanted him  
he'd never tell  
secretly he wanted him as well (getting confused yet???)  
and all of his friends  
stuck up their brows  
they had a problem with his "quirky" clothes  
  
he was a singer boy  
he said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for him  
he had a pretty face but   
his head was up in space  
he needed to come back down to earth  
  
5 days from now  
he sits at home  
finished his novel, he's all alone  
he turns on TV  
guess who he sees... (guess who???)  
Singer Boi rockin' up MTV!!  
  
he calls up Tohma (Seguchi)  
he already knows  
and he's got some tickets to see the show  
he comes along  
stands in the crowd  
looks up at the boy he 'once' turned down...  
  
he was a singer boy  
he said see ya later boy  
he wasn't good enough for him  
but now he's a superstar  
slamming on his guitar  
does his pretty face see what he's worth???  
  
sorry girls but you've missed out (and how!)  
well tough luck that boy's his now  
they are MORE than JUST GOOD FRIENDS  
this is how the story ends  
it's too bad you couldn't see  
see the man that boy could be  
there is more than meets the eye   
shuichi sees the soul inside  
  
he's just a boy   
and he's just a guy  
can i make it anymore obvious?  
they are in love  
haven't you heard  
how they rock each other's world?! (they really do, ya know)  
  
he's with the singer boy  
he said see ya later boy  
he'll be backstage after the show  
they'll be at the studio  
singin' the song they wrote  
about the girls he used to know

END!

* * *

hope you enjoyed!!

Dedicated to Blitz and UNTITLED (my soon to be band, hopin')!! esp. Raydon Eiri!! Go cheese boi! Find yer one true Yuki Eiri!!!

WAIT FOR YAOI BOI!!!

V ---onegai… pls… por pavor… review… we want to know if we have zero talent or we can take it to the next level…=) XD

V


	2. Yaoi Boi

**Title:** Sk8r Yaoi Boi (dedicated to... to... to... you know!!)  
**Original Composer and Singer:** Avril Lavigne  
**Spoofed by:** Dynamic Duo, Pia & Ria (Pie & Rye)  
**Disclaimer: **we don't own **sk8r boi and Gravi… too bad!!!**

**!!!!babala!!!! some of the words don't agree wit the tune and some words may be out of place or different (eg. Tapes=VCDs ) so it may fit the tune/rhythm… Just bare wit it!!!;p we made it out of boredom and for laughs…so there!!! at least try singin it=}this aint about Shu and Yuki, this is the story of my friend who loves them.. **

**()-comments/ stuff**

* * *

he was a boy   
he loved yaoi  
can i make it anymore obvious?  
he loved yaoi  
he loved yaoi  
what more can i say? (question: does he love yaoi? Whahaha.. )  
  
he loves yaoi  
he'd never tell  
secretly he'd watch them all as well (but still… he denies it..)  
and all of his friends (us!)  
stuck up their nose  
they had a problem with his yaoiness. (is there such a word… oh well… trendsetter)  
  
he was a yaoi boy  
he said see ya later guyz (should be boys… but then he's talking to us, girls… kinda… awkward to say "see ya later boys.")  
i gotta watch some more yaoi  
now he loves yaoi (again, does he love yaoi?)  
downloads his own yaoi (even though he doesn't have his own computer… well, he goes to a café.)  
how-much-is-the-GRAVITATION CD???????? (he bought them all!!! it's pirated…=p but then… he still denies buying them…)  
  
5 months from now  
he's up alone   
watching yaoi he's all alone (secretly watching behind, is his brother with his curious look "it could be hentai" and smirks)  
turns on TV  
guess what he sees?  
shuichi makin' out with yuki (brother is now half dead and asking the 'who?, what?, where?, when?, how?, why?' questions…what can I say… curiosity kills the cat…(=XmX=))  
  
he calls up his friends  
they already know (DUH!!! We knew it since… forever…?)  
he bought yaoi CD's so.....  
they tag along   
stand in the crowd  
looked down at the boy that they punched out  
(All of us: nighty night!!

Pia-chan: He started it!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WATCHING?!?!?!? Oo)  
  
he was a yaoi boy  
they said see ya later boy  
we'll just borrow these tapes tonight (the reason why he was punched.. I got addicted.. that's why I wanted to "borrow" it.)  
now he's blackmailed  
left, right, it's on the front page  
of the school paper  
  
sorry girls but you missed out  
what tough luck CD's sold out  
he is more than just a fan (they're like drugs…)  
you should've seen how fast he ran (from me. "don't try to hide it!!!! I know you're like Shuichi! I'm unto you" he still denies... boy... he shows signs that he watches yaoi every now and then... but still denies...Oo)  
it's too bad you couldn't see  
how YAOI this boy could be  
there is more than meets the eye  
WE see the "him" that is inside  
  
i'm just a boy  
and i love yaoi  
can i make it anymore obvious  
i am in love  
haven't you heard  
how i rock my YAOI WORLD?!?!  
  
i am a yaoi boy  
i said see ya later guys  
i need to watch some more yaoi  
i'll be at, er, Comic Quest  
buying more CD's   
I really know how much THEY'RE WORTH!!!

First person POV. SFX: innocent girly voice of a man

EnD....!!

* * *

Special thanks to those who reviewed!!!! (huggies)

Imhotep ardeth bey- tnx!!! Uhm… it's a bit of a free rhyme… well… a little bit of both.. lm/

GrungeSheeba- whooooooo!!! Thank u!!!!!!!!!!! as in!!!!!!!!! yahoo! We made ya laugh!!!! this one's a bit out of rhythm but the thing here is the humor.. lm/

Ookamiko- yeah!!!!!!!!! We improved it…? Whahoooooooo!! I love to hear people say that… you were not the only one who said that… lm/

Custardpringle- it's so freaking… what?? =} is it bad… oh noooooo!!lm/

Clari chan-thanks!!!!!!!! Be careful not to let go of ur guts there!!!=}lm/

Hope ye people show this to others… or print this..=} mwahugs!

* * *

this is dedicated to Blitzkrieg!!! Miss ya guyz!lm/ Untitled, my current collective or group (hope that it will be my future band!)lm/

MUCH DEDICATED TO Raydony-poo "YAOI BOI" 'EIRI'!!!!! tnx for givin us inspiration dude! Rock on!lm/

If it wasn't for you… then I won't know what yaoi is…lm/

Is it normal for a guy to luv yaoi? Oo

My reaction: Singer boi goes with the rhythm than this one.. but we had fun doing this one too.

Any violent reactions? Pls don't let it be violent….U U

I

V

I

V

I

V

lm/ rock on! see ya!


End file.
